


Countdown

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, F/M, Party, Stargazer era, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Countdown to New Year's with Jean-Luc and Beverly





	Countdown

10

What was he doing here?  Was it really appropriate for a Starfleet Captain to be attending a New Year’s party being thrown by a bunch of cadets?  Jean-Luc was by far one of the oldest in the room, but even his contemporaries – Walker Keel and Jack Crusher – seemed to be having a good time.  Walker was dancing with a cadet and Jack had his arm wrapped around Walker’s younger sister, Missy, his girlfriend nowhere in sight.

9

Jean-Luc sipped his drink and looked on as Beverly Howard, her temper as firey as her hair, rounded on Jack and Missy.  Beverly was beautiful.  She was a second year cadet, and from the moment Jean-Luc saw her, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her.  Fortunately, despite their age gap they managed to forge a close friendship.  Unfortunately, it would never be more than friends, as Jack was smitten with her. Or at least, he should have been.

8

Beverly stormed into the room, her eyes flashing as she caught sight of her supposed boyfriend with his arms wrapped around her best friend, Missy Keel.  She gave an icy glare at her best friend. “Just what exactly, do you think you’re doing?”  Jack wrapped his arm tighter around Missy and took another swig from the bottle he was holding. “I thought it was obvious. I’m dancing.” Beverly eyed Jack. His hands were on Missy’s ass and she was pressed hard against him.  Beverly continued to glare. “With my best friend? And Missy, what are you doing with my boyfriend?”  Missy gave her best friend a cheeky grin “Relax, Bev. It’s a party!” 

7

Jean-Luc was sure he could see the smoke rising out of Beverly’s ears as she glared at her supposed boyfriend and best friend.  Jean-Luc had noticed the pair looking quite cosy, and assumed Walker was keeping an eye on their friend and his sister.  Obviously not.  Jean-Luc wondered if he should tep in and try to diffuse the situation, but thought better of it.  If Jack wanted to ruin the good thing he had with Beverly, it wasn’t any of his concern.

6

Beverly stalked off and spotted Jean-Luc standing in a corner nursing his drink. She grabbed a fresh drink for both herself and him and sidled up to him.  “Glad you came, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc accepted the refill from Beverly and held it up for a silent cheers. “I...feel a little awkward.”  Beverly patted his arm. “Why?”  Jean-Luc gestured to the crowd.  “Beverly, I’m probably the oldest person in the room.”  Beverly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to her. “So?”

5

Jean-Luc could feel himself start to sweat.  Beverly was so close. He could smell her shampoo and it was more intoxicating than the whisky he had been nursing.  “I...”  His tongue felt thick in his mouth.  Beverly let out a soft laugh before she downed her drink in one go.  She placed her glass on the table nearby and moved her other hand to behind Jean-Luc’s neck. “Dance with me?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “Beverly, you know I don’t dance.”  She took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist and rested her head on his shoulder. “Now you do.”

4

Jean-Luc tossed back his drink and placed his glass next to Beverly’s. He slid his other hand behind Beverly and lightly stroked her back.  Jean-Luc had been admiring her lovely back all evening that had been left bare by the low dip of her dress. Jean-Luc’s touch on her back set her on fire.  Beverly snaked her hand from his waist to join her hand behind his neck and idly played with the hairs at the back of his neck.  She gently swayed them to the music.  “Mm, this is nice.”  She placed a soft kiss on his jaw, and he groaned.

3

Beverly didn’t know what came over her, but she wanted to be with Jean-Luc.  She didn’t care about Jack. Jack was probably currently making out with her best friend in a corner somewhere. And if he was going to make out with her best friend...why couldn’t she make out with his?  Only...she wouldn’t be doing it to get back at Jack.  She would be doing it because she knew she was attracted to the older man and had been fighting her feelings for months.  She moved her lips to his and kissed him, gently at first, and then she drew in his bottom lip and sucked on it.

2

Jean-Luc pulled her flush against his body and deepened the kiss.  He didn’t care that they were  both probably half way to being drunk or that she was technically dating his best friend.  He only knew the redhead in his arms was _kissing him back_ , something he had only thought about in his dreams.  Jean-Luc roved his hands over her back and pushed his pelvis into her.  Beverly moaned.  “Can we...can we go somewhere?”  He nodded and took her hand.

1

They fell onto his bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs.  Beverly’s dress and Jean-Luc’s shirt and trousers lay in a pile on the floor.  Jean-Luc unhooked her bra and his mouth found her breasts.  Beverly moaned and thrust her hips against his arousal.  Thick desire pooled within her and she shoved his shorts down over his hips and used her feet to kick them the rest of the way down before she reached for his penis. Jean-Luc hissed at the touch of her hot hand and quickly removed her knickers, ripping  them in the process.  As they came together as one, Beverly could see the New Year’s fireworks going off over the bay.  She kissed him hard and whispered against his lips “Happy New Year, Jean-Luc.”

 

 


End file.
